crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Elaine Nalley
Loophole (Elaine Ethel "Doc" Nalley) was born March 10, 1990.In The Case of the Poisonous Patent, it was stated she would turn 17 on the 10th of March General Description Doc is the moderating influence between Bek’s exuberance, Maggie’s caution and the other members of the club’s foibles. She can get excited over an idea and infect it to the others or cautiously point out the problems all while fretting, probably needlessly, over what others think of her. Doc gets her name from her own hatred of her given names and her love of classic Sci-Fi. Taste in Literature Sci-Fi in all of its many flavors and forms is a must. Beyond that, any kind of adventure story is a very close second; the time period is not a great factor. She’ll happily curl up with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, H.G. Wells, Heinlein or her name sake, E. E. ‘Doc’ Smith. MID Appearance An extraordinarily tall young woman with bright scarlet hair worn to the bottom of the shoulder blades. Loophole is currently in the process of filling out a striking figure but is still somewhat unaware of it having come from a tall and awkward phase. She's of Scots-Irish descent.E. E. Nalley on the Crystal Hall Forums. Casualties of The Great Crash of May 2011. Powers Loophole is a rare kind of Gadgeteer. She is the perfect systems analyst, able to puzzle out even the most complicated systems in a few seconds, knowing intuitively either how to make the system work if it’s not or how to break it if it is. This ability extends to weapons, even simple things like swords, bows and arrows or even her hands. She can use anything she can touch as though a Master who’s dedicated most of their life becoming an expert with that item. Her initial ranking was DEV1 ESP 3G. :Loophole's Post Combat final rating is as follows (as per COTPP) :Esper 3(G), Devisor 1 and an Exemplar 3 Yerunkle-Corbin system :OR :Gadgeteer 6E Exemplar 3 under the Hewley-Aranis system. As of January 2007, she has been rated as an Exemplar 3, Devisor 1 and Gadgeteer 6E under the Hewley-Aranis system. The Hewley-Aranis system would have been expounded in their paper which Doc gained illicit access to; otherwise how would she know about it? Skills ASE Certified Mechanic. FAA license SLH001''The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 2. Equipment Her costume includes a wide white hip belt decorated with what appear to be rhinestones. The stones have a wide range of holdouts. She also has her father's service automatic and an ASP expandable baton. Carmen Carmen is an advanced AI that Loophole uses as an assistant. Her existence is a secret. There's some suggestion that the level of AI she uses is illegal. Personality Doc is probably the politest member of the Literary Club, always please, thank you, sir and ma’am. Being brought up a very traditional Southern young lady, her subconscious use of rather formal manners tends to put some people off and this causes her no amount worry. Though she’d never admit it, Elaine is very troubled over how she’s received and thought of. She hides her embarrassment over her enormous IQ behind a wit that is nearly glib. Weaknesses As far as her powers go, the more complicated the device or system is, the longer it takes her to puzzle it out. Simple items like swords or where to strike someone for best effect take only a few seconds. To completely overhaul the Space Shuttle may take her several years. Doc has a peculiar fondness of films and film making. She’ll get lost if discussing either subject for hours at a time. She’s been lectured more than once for her hobby of film making on campus. Inventions & Projects Her suggested improvements upon NASA's next-generation engine system attracted the attention of Tywyswyr, resulting in her being seconded to Whateley on a Ty West Scholarship Foundation scholarship. Without regard to whether she was an active mutant or not. Kevra, developed her freshman year, is a sub-atomic combination of Kevlar with the body freedom of Lycra. Dow Chemicals bought the patent, or at least the rights to manufacture it.The Case of the Poisonous Patent'' The Transdimensional Aranis-Hewley Power Station was developed using a copy of the unpublished paper, Theoretical Arguments for Extra-Dimensional Power Sources to Explain Paranormal Abilities, which Elaine found while investigating sections of the Whateley Mainframe. When informed of her unauthorized access, and her proof of concept, Drs. Richard Hewley and Jean-Michael Aranis had one response; when could she read more of their work?Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Five Finances When initially admitted to Whateley, Loophole was on a scholarship from the Ty West Foundation. With the issuance of a patent upon Kevra, she became sufficiently solvent to pay her own way through Whateley.Gearhead Actually, she's solvent enough that she's paying her brother's tuition as well.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six And she's not too happy about it, given what a pain he's been to her over the years. Appearances She teams up with Dredz to supply fliers with glow devices at the Emerson Dance.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Classes 2005/2006 *Basic Martial Arts *Citizenship and Government *Paranormal Law *Powers Theory *Powers Lab *Rights and Responsibilities of Good Samaritan Law Enforcement Fall 2005 *Flight I *Costume Shop I She's ... grown ... since then; the costume fits snugger than it used to. *DD100 Defensive Driving for Overland Vehicles *Biology I Presuming her comment, "That Ah learned in biology," is for reals. Spring 2006 *Flight IIThe Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 Took Freshman year, kinda locks in the terms, don't it? Winter 2007 *Theoretical Concepts of Supraluminal DrivesThe Secret of the Forger's List: Part 4 *Non-linear Equations as Relating to Game Theory Calculus *World Literature: Special Topics - The Prince TA *Applied Defensive Technologies *Principles of Spacecraft Engineering replaced by *Applied Powered Combat Fifth Period''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two'' *Combat Pistol 203 Sixth Period Spring 2007 *Motion Picture Directing Associations * Family ** Gene Nalley (Father) ** Jody Nalley (Mother) ** Stephen William Nalley (Brother) Stronghold * Whitman Cottage (Room 216) ** Maggie Vincent (roommate) * Clubs ** The Literature ClubThe Clue of the Unseen Switch ** The AlphasEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One ** The Gearheads Automobile Club * Team Phoenix (Training Team) * Wyatt Cody (Boyfriend) References Category:Students Category:Class of 2009 Category:Exemplar Category:Gadgeteer Category:Devisor Category:Gearheads Category:Lit Chix Category:Whitman Cottage Category:Alphas Category:Power armor Category:Georgia Category:2011 Forum Crash